correndo atrás de hermione granger
by acquapala101
Summary: depois de tentar conviver pacificamente com rony weasley,hermione desiste e o abandona,deixando-o arrasado.depois de ficar na fossa ron vai atrás de hermione,contando com a ajuda dos seus amigos.aventura depois de deathly hallows.
1. abandonando tudo

-Mione!Volte aqui!

-não, Ron!Quer saber?Eu estou cheia de ficar aqui, dia após dia, alimentando minhas esperanças de tudo dar certo entre nós!

-mione... -Ron caminhou apressadamente em direção á ela -... É claro que vai dar certo, Hermione. Eu te amo muito!

-não sei se você me ama tanto quanto diz... -comentou Hermione, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto-eu sei que você falou de mim para o Harry, ontem, que não estava agüentando mais o jeito como eu implico com você, que só dou atenção para os livros e para o bichento e que está cada vez mais difícil conviver comigo...

-você ouviu aquilo que eu disse para o Harry?-Ron se aproximou de Hermione, parecendo surpreso- mas, aquilo... Hermione, eu disse aquilo só por falar mesmo... Não é tão verdade que...

-mentira!-Hermione levantou a voz. -tudo aquilo era verdade, Ron. Você desabafou tudo que sentia nos últimos seis meses... Eu bem que desconfiava que você...

Ron limpou a lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela se afastou um pouco dele.

-Hermione, você sabe que... HERMIONE!VOLTE AQUI!

Ela se precipitara para dentro da casa deles na velocidade de um raio. Ron seguiu-a, chamando pelo seu nome. Hermione entrou no quarto deles e pegou uma mala debaixo da cama de casal. Em seguida, abriu o armário e despejou suas roupas dentro da mala. Ron abriu a porta do quarto e olhou desesperado, Hermione colocar as roupas na mala.

-Hermione... Você não está em seu juízo perfeito... Fique aqui ou pelo menos pense no que está fazendo!

A bruxa olhou raivosamente para ele, mas não cessou a atividade. Continuou a despejar cada vez mais rápido as roupas dentro da mala, querendo sair o mais rápido possível daquela casa. Hermione então falou com um dos punhos cerrados e a testa ligeiramente franzida:

-eu não vou ficar com quem não me merece!

Fechou o zíper da bagagem marrom. Segurando a mala, tentou sair do quarto do casal, mas Ron barrou a porta com seu próprio corpo,numa tentativa impulsiva de não permitir que ela vá embora.hermione,impacientemente,bateu com o cotovelo esquerdo nas costelas dele,fazendo-o se encolher de dor para o lado,permitindo que a garota saia dali.

Hermione desceu as escadas quase correndo, fazendo os degraus de madeira rangerem. Mal chegou á porta de entrada e Ron correu atrás dela puxando levemente seu antebraço:

-Hermione!Não acredito que vai me abandonar apenas por causa daquela conversa!

Hermione olhou para Ron e respirou profundamente:

-não!Estou saindo, pois a nossa convivência aqui está se tornando insuportável. Aquela conversa foi a gota d'água!Sinceramente Ron... -ela olhou para o céu, dando sinais que sua paciência já se esgotara-eu tentei mudar você no inicio, mas não deu certo... Você continua o mesmo insensível, grosso e irresponsável de sempre!Agora, me larga e me deixa em paz!

Ron, que foi duramente golpeado pelas palavras da mulher, largou o antebraço dela. Olhou para o chão e disse:

-pode ir então. Você não vai fazer falta para mim, mesmo.

Hermione deu meia-volta e saiu em direção à rua. Teve vontade de chorar, mas seu orgulho não permitiu. Ron não a merecia, nem suas lágrimas!Abriu o portão e saiu rua afora. Não olhou para trás nenhum minuto, tentando ser forte.

Ron ficou parado em frente á porta. O vento frio cortava seu rosto. Naquele dia nublado, o frio fazia os ossos de Ron congelarem, lembrando-o que deveria ter se agasalhado mais . Mas mesmo assim ficaria parado, tentando se recuperar de alguma maneira, da perda que sofrera. Observou Hermione caminhar pela rua e sumir de vista, abandonando a casa em que os dois moravam,desde que se casaram,há seis meses atrás.

**É a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter. Estou fazendo-a para me distrair um pouco... Nada demais... Coitado do Ron!A partir daí ele vai ter de procurar Hermione e convencê-la a voltar para ele. ele vai precisar dos seus amigos para apoiá-lo.o próximo capítulo é: na casa de harry.deixem reviews com criticas,sugestões ou de motivação,ok?**


	2. na casa de harry

**Voltei!Mais um capítulo da história:**

**Capítulo 2: Na casa de Harry**

**Nota: os personagens foram criados e são de J.K. Rowling e etc., etc.**

**A história se passa depois do sétimo livro.**

Já se passou dois dias depois de Hermione partir. Ron tentava ficar indiferente a isso, mesmo que o que ele mais queria por dentro é sair de casa, imediatamente, e procurá-la por toda Inglaterra.

"mas..." ele pensava "é isso que ela quer! que eu saia procurando-a feito bobo só para rir da minha cara, lógico! mas eu nunca vou dar esse gostinho para ela..."

No fundo, Ron sentia uma falta imensa de Hermione, apesar de ela ser meio chata e implicante com ele. Ron adorava observá-la lendo um de seus livros prediletos, mergulhada no sofá, adorava o seu sorriso, até-ele admitiu - gostava quando ela chamava a atenção dele.

Agora, a casa parecia mais triste sem a presença de Hermione. Quando acordou teve a impressão de que Hermione estava deitada ao lado dele, mas se deparou apenas com um travesseiro desocupado. Ninguém lhe deu um bom dia, nem um beijo de boa noite. Ele não tinha ninguém com quem conversar justo ele, que adorava lugares animados e falar com as pessoas. Na maioria das vezes, não tinha nada para fazer, só ler o jornal e ir para o trabalho. A louça se acumulava na pia, roupas precisando ser lavadas, livros empilhados de qualquer jeito... Pelo menos Hermione daria um jeito na bagunça ou trataria de ralhar com ele... Até nisso ela fazia falta...

"não! estou exagerando! Hermione não pode fazer tanta falta assim! eu estou muito bem sem ela. consigo me virar que é uma beleza... se ela quis ir embora, azar o dela. sem ela estou na maior calma, tranqüilidade... ela não me deixava em paz mesmo!"

Ele suspirou. A sala estava tão silenciosa quanto um cemitério, na opinião de Ron. Não dava mais para agüentar aquela estranha calmaria. Ele precisava conversar com alguém, falar sobre coisas felizes, antes que morresse de tédio, mergulhado no sofá preferido de Hermione...

Resolveu visitar a casa do Harry e da Gina. Desde que se casaram, pouco tempo depois da queda de lorde Voldemort (cinco anos depois), eles moravam numa casa só deles. Casaram-se antes de Ron e Hermione. Ron ainda se lembrava do rosto feliz de Gina, na festa do casamento, ao jogar o buquê para varias mulheres solteironas e histéricas. Inesperadamente o buquê pousou no colo de Hermione, que estava sentada, observando, com o rosto sério, a algazarra que as mulheres faziam...

Ron sorriu tristemente. Levantou-se do sofá, pegou a carteira e saiu de casa. Aparatou em frente à casa de Harry e Gina. Bateu na porta, ansioso que alguém atendesse. A casa era grande, com duas varandas na frente. Vasos de samambaia adornavam as paredes perto da porta. Quem abriu a porta foi uma mulher ruiva, segurando um bebê:

-Ron!Como vai você, irmão?Entra, já vou chamar o Harry!

Ron cruzou a porta e se sentou numa das confortáveis cadeiras almofadadas existentes na sala de estar. Gina colocou o bebê num berço e disse, feliz:

-espera aí que já vou chamar o Harry. Ele está descansando. Trabalho de auror não é fácil, viu?

Ron assentiu e Gina subiu as escadas. Ron, então, começou a olhar os inúmeros retratos na parede, um de James e Lílian, os pais do Harry, dos seus próprios pais e um até de Gina, jogando como apanhadora do time das harpias, segurando a taça do ultimo campeonato. Ron se deparou com um novo retrato: era dos três, Ron, Hermione e Harry, juntos - deveriam estar no segundo ano nesta foto - rindo e perto um do outro. A foto mostrava o quanto todos eram companheiros:

"apesar de tudo, aqueles eram bons tempos... nós éramos bem unidos"

Gina apareceu junto com Harry. Ron ergueu os olhos e cumprimentou o amigo. Harry fez o mesmo. Desde a queda de lorde Voldemort, não havia um traço de preocupação no rosto dele. Ele dava sinais de estar vivendo muito feliz, com James, seu filho, e Gina. Seu semblante estava calmo.

-Ron!Como vai?Tudo bem com você?

-hã... Ta tudo certo... E você, Harry?

Harry se sentou e disse, sorridente:

-comigo está tudo bem... O James ta dando um pouco de trabalho, principalmente com as fraldas e mamadeiras, mas tudo vai indo bem...

Gina riu. Ron abriu um meio sorriso e comentou:

-puxa Harry, a cada dia que passa, o James cresce cada vez mais, né?

-pois é... -comentou Harry calmamente, ajeitando seus óculos, meio desconcertado.

-bom - começou Gina, tentando não ficar de fora na conversa- como vai a Hermione?Ta tudo bem com ela, também?

O sorriso de Ron desapareceu na mesma rapidez de um piscar de olhos. Ele pigarreou e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando a resposta dele. Gina o colocara num dilema. Ele achava desconfortável contar o que aconteceu entre ele e Hermione, mas mentir para o melhor amigo seria muito baixo, em sua opinião. Ron olhou para a mesa do centro, pensando em como se livrar da pergunta, que parecia inocente, mas era bem incomoda.

-Ron?Olá!Ainda ta acordado?-perguntou Gina, impaciente, agitando a mão perto do rosto do irmão.

-ela saiu de casa, nunca mais voltará.

Ron falou isso num sussurro tímido, mas deu para eles compreenderem o que ele disse. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, surpresos. Não esperavam uma resposta dessas. Gina perguntou, meio chocada com a notícia:

-ela te abandonou?

Ron fez uma careta:

-mais ou menos... Ela disse que não dava mais para nós convivermos juntos e partiu...

Ron tentou parecer displicente, como se não fosse nada demais.

-peraí... -disse Harry, confuso. -ela disse apenas que não dava mais para conviver juntos e partiu, sem nem te dar mais explicações?

-bom... Ela ouviu a conversa que eu tive alguns dias atrás com você, Harry, sobre o como ela era chata e implicava demais. Além disso, ela não tava mais suportando meu jeito... Que sempre vou ser imaturo e irresponsável... A velha ladainha de sempre...

-então ela te deixou por isso?-indagou Gina.

-sim... Eu não sou tão perfeito quanto ela quer que eu seja. Mas, quer saber?Hermione não me faz falta nenhuma!Se ela pensa que vou correr atrás dela feito um bobo apaixonado, está muito enganada!Ela vai é se arrepender de ter me jogado como se eu fosse... -ele franziu a testa-... Lixo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Abriu a boca para dizer algumas palavrinhas inúteis de consolação, mas gina foi mais rápida:

-para mim, parece que o senhor está sentindo falta dela, sim. Está falando tão bravo e vejo que há um quê de ressentimento na sua voz...

-NÃO SINTO SAUDADES DELA!

-silêncio!-Gina colocou o dedo no lábio em sinal para fazer Ron parar de gritar - quer acordar o James?

Ron deu um sorriso amarelo. E continuou:

-não sinto falta dela. A escolha era de Hermione. Por mim tudo bem se ela quiser ir embora, eu não vou impedir. Ela não merece ficar comigo!

-é claro que você se importa com a escolha de Hermione, Ron. Ela te abandonou, bem, com raiva de você e só enxergando teus defeitos. Isso esmaga a auto-estima de qualquer um... Foi bem repentino.

Depois de falar, Harry apoiou as mãos na mesa e suspirou.

-mas ela se acha a miss perfeição, nem para tentar conversar direito comigo foi capaz.

-Hermione errou, Ron. Pense nisso. Ela pode perceber com o tempo isso ou... - comentou Gina.

-e o que vocês querem que eu faça?-perguntou Ron, irritado.

-tenta falar com ela, dar mais uma chance... -aconselhou Gina

-nem pensar!No fundo, é isso que ela quer!Ganhar mais atenção!E ainda vou levar outro fora!Ela me usou!-disse Ron, gesticulando.

-ah, Ron!Você também não ajuda!Fazendo corpo mole, tendo essa má vontade... É como se você não se importasse com ela, mesmo, desculpe - Harry lançou um olhar feio depois de Gina deixar escapar essas palavras-eu só quero dizer que ela está confusa sobre você. Aposto que Hermione tentou mudar você, tentou fazer você ficar mais maduro para a vida, queria que você fosse igual a ela,mas como não conseguiu,achou que o seu relacionamento não tinha mais futuro. Bom, ela acha que você não a ama o suficiente, também.

-como?Eu digo para ela que sempre a amei...

-só falar não é o suficiente -continuou Gina- bom, desculpa, mas sua imaturidade não deixou você expressar direito esse sentimento. Além disso, ficou falando dos defeitos da Mione pro Harry... Falar mal dos outros machuca viu?Ou seja, concluindo: vocês dois erraram. Ela por não ter paciência, se preocupar demais e duvidar do seu amor. Você por não demonstrar seus sentimentos com freqüência e ainda falar dos defeitos dela, não sabendo que a poderia ferir.

Ron bufou. Gina estava certa. Ele também ficara impaciente com Hermione e brigara com ela. Também fez coisas que a machucou, mas ele não sabia. No final, ela acabara se sentindo como um objeto nas mãos do Ron e a solução que viu foi abandoná-lo. Mas ela também errara feio: não duvidar de seu amor era algo grave. e esse desentendimento os separou.quando será que se entenderiam?

-nós podemos te ajudar a conversar com ela... -se ofereceu Harry.

-certo... Tudo para que ela não pense mal de mim... Que eu não fui um bom marido...-falou ron,encolhendo-se na cadeira.

-ótimo, Ron!E vê se depois não briga com ela de novo viu?Ufa, juntar vocês de novo vai ser difícil... -falou Gina segurando as mãos de Ron-... Mas não impossível.

-sinto falta dela... -admitiu Ron-lá em casa não tenho ninguém mais com quem conversar, nem me dar apoio ou ajuda... Eu sinto um vazio dentro do meu coração... E da minha vida.

Ele engoliu em seco. Será que ficaria para sempre sem Hermione?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam mais uma vez. Houve um silencio constrangedor.

-vou fazer mais café... -disse Gina, por fim se levantando da cadeira

**Realmente, achei emocionante o capitulo. O que vocês acharam?Agora que Ron tem a ajuda de sua irmã e Harry, será que poderá trazer Hermione de volta. Onde ela estará?Deixem reviews.**

**Nota: eu não sei, mas na minha fic o Harry vai ser auror e a Gina vai ser apanhadora, o Ron, ainda não sei... Será que ele trabalha no ministério?Junto com Hermione?Talvez?**


	3. no ministério

**Bom, no capítulo anterior:**

_Ele engoliu em seco. Será que ficaria para sempre sem Hermione?_

_Harry e Gina se entreolharam mais uma vez. Houve um silencio constrangedor._

_-vou fazer mais café... -disse Gina, por fim se levantando da cadeira._

**Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo:**

Ron estava voltando para casa. Sozinho. Era final da tarde. Fechou o seu casaco, pois estava muito frio. Ele abriu o portão da sua casa. A casa de Ron e também de Hermione era amarela e pequena. Aconchegante, como ele definia. A cerca e o portão eram brancos, de madeira e altos. O jardim era sempre organizadinho, com grama aparada. Hermione sempre mandava Ron aparar a grama e ele ia, a contragosto.

Entrou em casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi se jogar sobre o sofá amplo e vermelho do centro da sala. Ele olhou em volta, tudo estava demasiadamente silencioso. Suspirou. Ter confessado a seus amigos que sentira falta de Hermione, no fundo, tirara um peso de dentro dele. Ele a queria de volta.

Ron pensou em procurar Hermione e tentar se desculpar e de algum modo, fazê-la voltar para casa. Mas como ele faria isso?Conversaria com ela pessoalmente?

"não" ele refletiu, preocupado "não acho que eu tenha tanta coragem para tanto..."

De repente, uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. E se ele escrevesse uma carta?Ron, primeiramente, ficou animado com a idéia, seria muito melhor expressar seus sentimentos por escrito, mas ele percebeu algumas falhas no plano. Hermione foi embora de casa sem falar, nem dar uma pista, sobre o novo lugar onde iria morar. E se enviasse uma coruja, talvez esta não fosse capaz de encontrá-la. Ron bufou, frustrado.

"Mas é claro!" ele tornou a pensar sobre o plano "e se eu me arriscasse a enviar uma coruja para Hermione? talvez seja fácil encontrar o paradeiro dela! bom, se eu não tentar vou ficar aqui, comendo mosca, e deixando Hermione brava comigo! vamos lá!"

Animado, subiu correndo as escadas. abriu a porta da gaveta do armário e pegou um rolo de pergaminho,tinteiro e penas.desceu as escadas e corre para a mesa da sala do jantar.ao desenrolar o rolo de pergaminho,olhou para o teto,pensativo.não conseguia pensar em nada decente para escrever.bom,ele tentou:

"_cara Hermione,_

_Por favor, volte para mim!Preciso de você!Te amo e te amei e sempre te amarei.você partiu meu coração.não seja má comigo!Volte, antes que eu faça alguma besteira para acabar com meu sofrimento!_

_Ass.: daquele que nunca deixará de te amar,_

_Ron"_

Ao reler a carta a rasgou, imediatamente!Achou-a ridícula e exageradamente melodramática!Hermione teria crises de riso se fosse ler aquilo!

"não! calma! preciso me concentrar! ai! como é difícil falar para mione o que sinto!"

Olhou á sua volta e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Ficou pensando por um longo tempo, até resolver tentar escrever o que surgiu na sua mente de repente:

"_oi, mione,_

_Como você está?Espero que esteja bem. Bom, eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa de mim. Estaria mentindo. Desde que você saiu de nossa casa, eu não tenho pensado em outra pessoa a não ser você. Hermione, juro que não queria te magoar. Eu te amo, pra valer._

_Eu sei que você não tava me agüentando mais, mas eu peço que você retorne e tudo fique como era antes. Na verdade fui um idiota, burro e energúmeno, pra ter deixado você se afastar de mim. Eu reconheço que sou um irresponsável e imaturo, mas eu preciso de você. Pois é você que me faz sentir-me mais completo e feliz, entende?Responda-me, por favor, não agüento mais viver sozinho._

_Ron"_

Ele releu a carta e achou que ficou razoável. Nunca tivera jeito para escrever, mas achou que conseguiu mostrar tudo o que sentia, sem fazer a carta ficar com um tom meloso. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o quarto. Pegou um envelope e escreveu o nome da Hermione no verso. Logo em seguida, a guardou na gaveta. Deitou-se na cama cansado. Amanhã, mesmo, o mais cedo o possível, iria tentar procurar uma coruja que pudesse fazer o serviço e iria fazê-la enviar a carta.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes sobre como seria a reação de Hermione ao recebê-la. Ficaria feliz?Ou com mais raiva?Choraria?Riria ou bocejaria?Rasgaria ou queimaria a carta?Ou guardaria?Iria responder e procurá-lo?A cabeça de Ron estava cheia de dúvidas naquele momento...

Acordou repentinamente. Olhou para a janela. O céu ainda estava escuro. Ele olhou para o relógio: ainda eram 3 da manhã. Resmungando, se virou para o outro lado da cama. Começou a se revirar. Outro resmungo. Ron abriu os olhos, ajeitou o travesseiro e caiu outra vez em sono profundo.

Poucas horas depois, ele pulou da cama e vestiu as primeiras roupas que encontrou. Saiu correndo feito louco escadaria abaixo. Ele deixou a sua casa com a carta na mão, sem tomar café da manhã e nem escovar os dentes.

Ele aparatou para uma agência de correio-coruja mais próxima. Assim que entrou, ficou analisando as corujas e procurando aquelas que tivessem cara de espertas. A coruja deveria ser inteligente para encontrar Hermione. Quando descartou todas, só restou uma, lá no canto. Era preta e castanha com grandes olhos amarelos e cara de poucos amigos (pelo jeito ele já a julgou espertíssima).

Ron contemplou o envelope que carregava na mão. Ficou com um nó no estômago. De repente ficara muito constrangido em enviá-la. E se ele fosse rejeitado?Tinha medo que isso acontecesse. Ele deveria enviar a carta ou era perda de tempo?Talvez fosse melhor ir embora...

"Mas," ele pensava segurando a carta com força "eu devo mostrar para Hermione o quanto me importo com ela. não vou desperdiçar as horas que passei escrevendo isto. é, vou enviar. pelo menos vou tentar fazê-la acordar para a realidade e ver que o lugar dela é comigo"

Ron Caminhou decidido até a coruja negra e castanha. Ao se aproximar do poleiro onde se encontrava, a coruja soltou um pio e olhou desconfiada para Ron. Ele se aproximou devagar para não assustá-la. Mostrou o envelope na mão dele e murmurou:

-bom, eu quero que você entregue esta carta. É para Hermione Granger. Não sei onde ela está, então, terá que procurá-la. Pode fazer isso por mim?

A coruja manteve o olhar severo. Ron suspirou. Então, ela puxou, violentamente, o envelope das mãos de Ron. Ele prosseguiu:

-ótimo. Quero que você a encontre para mim, ta legal?Nem que ela esteja na Sibéria, ta ouvindo?Você deve ir até lá!

Então ele viu a coruja levantar vôo e ir em direção ao horizonte. Surgiu um nó na garganta. Angustiado, voltou para casa. Agora só devia esperar uma resposta, um sinal de vida da garota.

Os dias se passavam e o desespero de Ron crescia cada vez mais. Será que a coruja não conseguiu seguir as instruções que ele dera?Que droga! E ele havia confiado nela!Mas, a coruja negra e castanha parecia ser a mais esperta de todo o correio-coruja.

Talvez, a coruja deveria ter entregado a carta e feito tudo certo. Hermione deveria ter chegado a ler a carta. O problema poderia ser que não tivesse compreendido os sentimentos dele e rasgado a carta. Ela ainda continuava odiando-o.

Furioso chutou o pé da cama. Então ele sentiu uma dor imensa nos dedos do pé. Xingando, tirou os sapatos e massageando o pé dolorido, ficou pensando que deveria ter escrito algo que Hermione reprovara. Só sabia que aquela tentativa falhara, esmagando uma de suas esperanças em fazer as pazes com ela. Mas não pensou em desistir de procurá-la. Um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria de conversar com Ron...

Ele teve mais outra idéia, enquanto conversava com Gina. Sua irmã disse,quando ele contou,meio tímido, sobre a carta que escrevera para Hermione:

-ah, Ron, eu acho que poderia ser melhor se você conversasse com ela, pessoalmente. Você conhece a mione: ela é teimosa feito uma mula. Quem sabe se você a abordasse melhor...

-certo!E aonde vou encontrá-la se nem sei onde ela está?

Gina quase riu:

-Ron!Você poderia procurá-la no ministério!Aposto que, conhecendo-a como eu a conheço, ela nunca falta no trabalho.

-é mesmo!Obrigado Gina!

Depois daquela conversa, ele xingou a si mesmo. Como poderia ter sido tão burro a ponto de esquecer que a poderia encontrar no trabalho?Meu deus, era tão óbvio!E ele batendo cabeça por aí... Agora se achava tão ridículo por ter esquecido...

No dia seguinte, ele aparatou até Londres. Numa rua meio calma, Ron entrou numa cabine telefônica vermelha. Assim que discou a palavra "MAGIC" no telefone, uma voz feminina disse:

-bem-vindo ao ministério da magia. Pronuncie seu nome e diga o que vai fazer, logo em seguida.

-bem, eu sou o marido de Hermione Granger e vim aqui para visitá-la. Só para conversar. e er...meu nome é ron weasley...

A cabine telefônica se moveu e foi descendo até o subsolo. Ron recebeu o crachá de visitante e foi em direção ao salão principal. Estava apinhado de gente, como sempre. Ele perguntou para algumas pessoas sobre onde Hermione estava. Ele teve que descer, de elevador, vários andares.

Caminhando por um corredor encontrou uma mulher de cabelos crespos e castanhos. Seu coração bateu forte. Ele se virou para vê-la melhor e era Hermione. Ela parecia pensativa e calma, discutindo com um bruxo mais velho sobre um projeto:

-mas, senhor!Os elfos domésticos não recebem salários decentes há séculos!as condições de vida deles são muito precárias!se quisermos melhorar o mundo, devemos pensar melhor na forma como tratamos de criaturas diferentes a nós!

-bom, mocinha, nunca, na história bruxa, ocorreu uma rebelião de elfos domésticos, o que significa que acham a posição, em que se encontram na sociedade bruxa, confortável. Eles gostam de ser subrdinados aos seus senhores, se é que me entende, sem receber maiores regalias.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça. Hermione de novo estava com o projeto do F.A.L.E... Ela nunca tomava jeito.

Á medida que a conversa entre ela e o homem ia prosseguindo, cada vez mais Hermione se encontrava exausta e irritada. Até o bruxo dar uma desculpa e se retirar. Hermione jogou os papéis em que segurava, no chão e começou a reclamar, baixinho.

Quando ela pegou todos os papéis caídos no chão, ia voltar para sala, Ron se deu conta que deveria ir atrás dela. Suando e com um nó na garganta, pigarreou e disse:

-Hermione...

Ele ficou ruborizado. Hermione se virou, sorridente, para ver quem era. Seu sorriso se desmanchou ao perceber que era Ron. Fingindo não vê-lo, saiu andando, como se não estivesse visto nada, apertando um pouco mais o passo. Ron a seguiu, chamando:

-mione, espera!

A bruxa entrou no elevador e a porta se fechou, quando Ron conseguiu alcançá-lo. Ele teve que pegar outro. Ao chegar ao átrio, começou a procurá-la, nervosamente, em todos os cantos. O átrio estava lotado. Ron pensou ter visto um vulto de Hermione indo para direita. Foi naquela direção.

Conseguiu alcançá-la, quando ela tentava tomar outro elevador. Ela olhou assustada, Ron pegar seu braço e falar, demasiadamente nervoso:

-Hermione!Ainda bem que te achei!Eu te enviei uma carta antes, você recebeu não foi? Olha eu errei, mas você tem que me desculpar e ficar comigo.

Hermione não falou nada, apenas olhou para o chão.

-ah, mione!Fala comigo!Eu procurei você feito um doido, pra tudo quanto é lado e você fica me ignorando?Eu mudei, Hermione!Por favor, acredite em mim!

Hermione continuou não falando nada. Ron perdeu a paciência:

-POR FAVOR, HERMIONE!VOCÊ NÃO PODE FUGIR DE MIM PARA SEMPRE!EU TE AMO!E NÃO VOU TE PERDER FÁCIL!DIZ ALGUMA COISA PODE DIZER QUE ME AMA OU QUE ME ODEIA, MAS PELO MENOS... DIGA ALGO!

Hermione ergueu os olhos furiosamente. Respirou fundo e disse:

-não tenho nada para falar com você. Acabou. Simplesmente não deu certo. Agora vai viver sua vida E ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Ron ouviu ,surpreso, tudo o que hermione dizia.ela contemplou a face dela.estava marcada pela decepção,pelo desgosto e parecia que havia ódio,também.ron se sentiu golpeado e quebrado em mil pedacinhos.nunca devia tê-la encontrado.era perda de tempo.

Hermione se desviou de Ron e entrou num dos elevadores do ministério, que estava quase fechando. Ron baixou os olhos. Naquele momento sentia o gosto amargo da derrota. Perdera... de novo.

Parecia que, pelo olhar que Hermione lançou a ele, nunca conseguiria recuperá-la. Viveria só. Ele rumou lentamente para fora do ministério.

**Coitado do Ron!Que dura a Hermione deu nele! Bom por enquanto é só. Não perca o próximo capítulo.**


	4. a conversa

**bom,continuando a história(finalmente,pois a escola ta uma dureza ultimamente)**

**no último capítulo:**

_"Hermione se desviou de Ron e entrou num dos elevadores do ministério, que estava quase fechando. Ron baixou os olhos. Naquele momento sentia o gosto amargo da derrota. Perdera... de novo._

_Parecia que, pelo olhar que Hermione lançou a ele, nunca conseguiria recuperá-la. Viveria só. "Ele rumou lentamente para fora do ministério."_

**Capítulo 4: conversas**

Os raios de sol entram pela janela. Ron resmunga. Não sentia a mínima vontade de sair da cama. Só de pensar que Hermione havia dado outro fora... Se ela soubesse o quanto angustiado ele estava, será que voltaria num piscar de olhos para ele?Maldita a hora em ela fora duvidar dos seus sentimentos!

Resmungando- de novo- finalmente, encontrou forças para sair da cama e trocar de roupa. Ontem, dormira tão tarde, pois ficara se lembrando, demasiadamente, daquele incidente no ministério.

"droga, Hermione não sai da minha cabeça. quer saber?vou esquecê-la!para o bem da minha própria sanidade mental!existem garotas mil vezes mais interessantes do que ela!e mais fáceis também!"

Decidido, voltou para o quarto, para arrumar a cama. Ficar sem Hermione o tornara muito mais organizado com as suas próprias coisas. Ou quase. Como sempre, ele tentava arrumar a cama, mas esta era uma atividade aborrecida. Ele nem conseguia dobrar direito os lençóis!Se dando por vencido (pela preguiça), ele saia sem arrumar nada e com a cabeça fervendo.

"se Hermione ainda estivesse aqui... se ela voltar vai ter de se ajoelhar perante a mim para pedir desculpas! odeio faxina!"

Aquele fora um dia calmo. Como sempre, nos finais de semana, ele ia para a casa de Harry. Ele pedira ajuda a Gina para fazer as tarefas domésticas e ela o ensinou a fazer um bolo, mas o dele não saiu tão perfeito. A verdade é que saiu horrível. O bolo ficou com um aspecto grudento e molenga-ele se esquecera do fermento-além de exalar um forte cheiro de ovo e parecer um pouco queimado. Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e falou que se ele treinar cada vez mais poderia se tornar um ótimo cozinheiro. Ron sabia. Que era mentira, mas mesmo assim, agradeceu o apoio de Gina.

Ao sair da casa do Harry, no final da tarde, quase escurecendo, ele passava por uma rua escura, onde o único foco de iluminação era um bar, animado e cheio de gente bonita, principalmente mulheres. Ron parou de andar e começou a planejar um modo de esquecer a Hermione. E encontrou:

"muito bem, o único meio de se esquecer da Hermione é procurar diversão e outros romances. então eu vou entrar naquele bar e escolher alguém para sair comigo, que possa preencher a minha solidão por um tempo"

Confiante e ao mesmo tempo, animado, ele entrou. Ficou num canto, bebendo algumas cervejas. Depois de três horas ele saiu do bar, desacompanhado. Ninguém prestou muita atenção nele e a única que o fez era uma mulher até que bonita, mas de hábitos grosseiros, o que chegava a dar repulsa. Achou que aquele era um dia de azar.

Acordou, com dor de cabeça. Estava com a mesma roupa do corpo que usara no dia anterior. Resmungando (ele sempre resmunga quando acorda!), olhou para o relógio e viu que já era meio dia e meio. Alguém tocava insistentemente a campainha.

Foi abrir a porta a contragosto. De repente, a surpresa:

-feliz aniversário Ron!

Gina sorria e estendia um embrulho em uma de suas mãos. Harry vinha logo atrás carregando dois embrulhos, um de papel azul escuro e estrelado, com um laço verde escuro e outro esverdeado com nuvens brancas e de laço azul marinho.

-mas que coisa!Meu aniversário é só daqui a quatro dias!

-ah, Ron, não reclama e come um pedaço de bolo, vai!

Gina abriu o embrulho e revelou um bolo de creme com morangos e confeitos cintilantes. Harry deu os dois embrulhos, dizendo que o verde era da Gina e o azul era dele. Ron, impacientemente, os abriu e encontrou uma caneca personalizada dos chuddley cannons com autógrafo do capitão do time com uma aranha de brinquedo dentro dela que cantava "happy birthday to you" (esse era o presente do pacote verde) e um mini jogo de xadrez para enfeitar a sala e que era muito bonito (peças feitas de cristal)

Ron, é claro, odiou a aranha, mas gostou muito dos demais presentes. Gina lançou um olhar rápido por toda sala e exclamou:

-isso tudo aí ta é uma bagunça!Ron, você nunca ouviu falar de faxina?

-a Hermione levava mais jeito para organizar tudo. -disse Ron, tirando algumas meias velhas de dentro do bule de chá.

-Olha, eu vou te ajudar com a faxina, mas só no inicio,depois você vai ter que se virar!Ou vai querer continuar morando num chiqueiro?

-valeu pela dica, _mamãe... _-disse, sarcasticamente, Ron.

Gina enrubesceu.

-a Gina tem razão. - comentou Harry- isso aqui ta até parecendo o fim do mundo!-em seguida ele apontou para os chinelos e a gravata suja em cima da pia.

Ron sorriu amargo. Então disse:

-pois é minha vida virou o caos desde que Hermione foi embora.

-bom, Ron, a Hermione vai voltar. Você vai ver que ela vai voltar, morrendo de saudades e dizendo que percebeu que a vida dela não era nada sem você e etc.-consolou Gina

-não, ela não volta, não. Ela até me expulsou do ministério e disse que não volta mais para mim e que não agüenta nem olhar para minha cara, enfim me tratou como um verme...

-quê?Ela não fez isso!A Hermione deu a maior pisada na bola!-exclamou Harry.

-apesar de ela ter exagerado um pouco, ela ainda está brava com você, e por isso não está raciocinando direito. -concluiu Gina.

-mas eu não quero saber nunca mais da Hermione!Vou procurar outras garotas, bem mais gatinhas, e apagar ela de vez da memória!

-Ron... -disse Gina, calmamente-... Você ainda gosta dela e não pode partir de um romance para o outro. Não é falar que quer esquecer e depois de um segundo virar a página e partir para outra. Ron, as coisas não são assim!Você está se iludindo, sabia?

-é mesmo... -continuou Harry-isso sem falar que pode se machucar mais ainda. Então acho que é melhor dar um tempo. E deixar as coisas se esfriarem antes de ficar com outra pessoa.

Ron bufou

-vai, Ron... -aconselhou Gina-... Não desista da Hermione. Ela é teimosa, mas creio que o amor de vocês é forte e supera tudo. Você quer mesmo deixar as coisas acabarem desse jeito, num mal entendido?

Ron estava, agora, fitando a caneca dos chuddley cannons, com um ar impassível.

-bom, vamos comer logo o bolo, Ron. E depois você pensa nisso com mais calma, certo?-Gina serviu uma generosa fatia para Ron.

E ele mudou de humor rapidinho.

Dois dias mais tarde, Ron caminhava pelas ruas e raivosamente, chutava algumas pedras espalhadas pela calçada. Como ela podia?Traição!Traição!

Traição, esta era a palavra que mais vinha em sua cabeça. Soltou alguns palavrões, bem alto e alguns transeuntes que vinham passando olharam espantados para ele.

Calma... Ele respirou fundo. Não podia perder a cabeça bem no meio da rua. Sentou-se perto de um muro com tijolos vermelhos e pichado e começou a relembrar do baque que sofrera alguns minutos atrás. Era doloroso e repugnante.

"_como estava perto do seu aniversário, Luna também veio visitá que seu marido,Neville Longbottom,estava acamado,com sarapintose crônica e terrivelmente contagiosa,embora estivesse se recuperando,nesses últimos trouxe o presente do neville um cartão e um relógio de pulso cor laranja e um frasco com uma mosca gigante vermelha e amarelada,sendo,que o último,foi a luna quem deu para lhe trazer sorte e felicidade._

_Ron sorriu desconcertado, ao se deparar com a maluquice, quando a campainha tocou e ron abriu a porta para uma gina extremamente animada,que o abraçou logo de sorriu,ainda mais desconcertado,e perguntou o por quê de tanta alegria, James ganhara outro irmãozinho?_

_Gina negou e sorrindo, parecendo ainda mais orgulhosa, disse:_

_-Ron, finalmente descobri onde a hermione ta morando!_

_-não preciso saber, Gina. A Hermione não é mais a minha esposa, ela me abandonou..._

_-Ron, por favor, não faça drama!Sei que ela vai perceber que está errada!Agora senta aqui e me escuta..._

_Ron sentou e escutou, atento._

_-olha, -Gina tomou fôlego - uma colega do ministério da Mione, disse que sabe onde ela está,só que mione a fez jurar para não contar para ninguém.e não é que hoje a mulher resolve me contar onde é que a hermione foi morar?Pois é,a mulher é uma grande fofoqueira, a Hermione não contou seu segredo para a pessoa certa, ainda bem._

_-e onde?-indagou Ron-fala logo que eu to com pressa!_

_-primeiro ela se hospedou num hotel, com as economias que ela tinha. Ficaram dois dias lá. Logo em seguida comprou um mini-apartamento, tão minúsculo, que, quando você dorme a cabeça fica no quarto e os pés perto da porta de entrada. E depois, a convidaram para morar com... er..._

_O sorriso de Gina desapareceu e ela ficou com uma expressão no rosto de constrangimento._

_-com quem?-perguntou Ron, ansioso._

_-bom, ela foi morar com..._

_-com quem ela foi morar, Gina?Desembucha!-ordenou Ron._

_-você não vai gostar nada de saber..._

_-FALA LOGO, CRIATURA!-mandou um Ron impaciente. Porem no fundo, ele temia a _

_Resposta._

_Gina respirou fundo e disse a notícia que o faria entrar em desespero,o faria gritar com ela, sair pela porta da frente de sua casa e deixar gina e luna preocupadas,procurando-o por cada esquina:_

_-ela está morando com Vitor Krum, Ron."_

_**Bom, primeiramente quero agradecer pelos dois reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada!E torço para que vocês tenham gostado desta parte da história. Continuem mandando reviews!**_


	5. As decisões de Ron

**No capítulo anterior:**

"_**-FALA LOGO, CRIATURA! - mandou um Ron impaciente. Porem no fundo, ele temia a Resposta.**_

_**Gina respirou fundo e disse a notícia que o faria entrar em desespero,o faria gritar com ela, sair pela porta da frente de sua casa e deixar gina e luna preocupadas,procurando-o por cada esquina:**_

_**-"ela está morando com Vitor Krum, Ron."**_

**Continuando a história:**

**Capítulo 5-as decisões de Ron**

Ron continuou sentado perto do muro. A fala de Gina não saia de sua cabeça. Agora ele sabia o porquê Hermione foi embora de casa: para ficar com Vítor krum, o grande amor da vida dela!Será que ela estava o traindo durante todo esse tempo?Por que ela nunca falou para ele que ainda amava o apanhador do time da Bulgária?

O rosto de Ron foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho sempre que mentalizava essas perguntas. Ele não queria acreditar, seria o fim do mundo se ele convencesse a si próprio: Hermione nunca o amara. Talvez tenha ficado com ele por pena ou qualquer coisa parecida... ela finalmente o traíra!e o bobo achando que poderia resgatar seu amor!

"é simplesmente a crua verdade... ela deveria ter planejado me abandonar e fugir com aquele doente mental. Hermione nunca foi feliz ao meu lado"

Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e Ron tentou, desesperadamente, secá-las. Não se permitiria chorar. Era ridículo e demonstrava fraqueza da parte dele. Aliás homens nunca choram.

Controlando o impulso de chorar, Ron se endireitou e começou a fitar o céu, pensando em como poderia seguir em frente, depois daquele terrível baque. Não conseguia pensar de que modo seguiria em frente, tocaria a vida, sem ela.

Ron sentiu algo quente sobre seu ombro. Olhou para o lado direito, assustado. Era a sua irmã, com a mão em seu ombro e com uma expressão que parecia dizer "lamento muito". Do seu lado esquerdo encontrava-se Luna, tentando consolá-lo com o presente que ela própria dera para o seu aniversário, mas era uma tentativa vã. Ron não sabia o que falar, só conseguiu dizer:

-ela me largou...

Gina disse:

-Ron, eu sinto muito. Mas, ainda bem que eu e Luna conseguimos encontrar você, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Pelo amor de deus, Ron, você nos deixou preocupadas...

Ron continuava quieto, como uma estátua. Gina, então, continuou:

-vamos para casa, Ron...

-não!Quero ficar aqui!-Ron falou com a voz rouca. Não queria voltar para lá, aquela casa despertava várias lembranças, muitas da quais que envolviam Hermione.

-Ron! Não seja teimoso!Tenha um pouco de amor próprio, por favor, não fique aí largado feito um saco de batatas...

-saco de batatas!-exclamou Luna, bem alto e quase dando gargalhadas,o que assustou ron e gina- por falar em saco de batatas,isso me lembrou que vou cozinhar sopa e purê de batatas para o jantar lá em casa!aliás sabia que batatas podem ser muito boas para tratar sarapintose crônica,então vai fazer bem ao Neville...

-luna!-interrompeu Gina- não é hora para falar de sopa de batatas!

Ron continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-Hermione me traiu, Gina, com Vítor krum...

-bom, Ron... Aqui não é um bom lugar para se falar nisso... É melhor você voltar para casa... E levanta!

Gina pegou a mão de Ron e o forçou a ficar em pé, com a ajuda de Luna. Ron ficou meio relutante no começo, mas se deixou levar até sua casa, assim que começaram a andar. Ao chegarem lá, o estomago de Ron começou a revirar e ele caminhou estremecido até o sofá, onde desabou e rapidamente, colocou uma almofada sobre seu colo.

Gina sentou, mais delicadamente, numa das poltronas e fitou o rosto do irmão. Ele parecia, agora, pálido e seus olhos perderam um pouco o brilho que ele sempre mantivera pelo menos até Hermione ir embora. Gina suspirou. Agora ela teria que fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor. Foi um grande peso, para ela, contar que Hermione estava morando com Vítor krum, pois Gina sempre soube que o irmão sentia ciúmes dele e hermione e estava sofrendo com tudo escrito na testa de ron o quanto ele se sentia mal por hermione ter partido.

Ron direcionou seu olhar para o chão empoeirado, não o limpava há séculos. Ele odiava bancar a dona de casa. Odiava faxina.

Gina falou:

-Ron... A Hermione está apenas morando com Vítor krum, não significa que ela e ele... Bem...

-há!-riu Ron, amargo-e eu nasci ontem, dona Ginevra Weasley!Ela o ama, sempre o amou e é por isso que Hermione me chifrou e me deixou aqui, sozinho, feito um idiota!

Gina franziu a testa. Ela odiava quando a chamavam de Ginevra. Que nome sua mãe foi inventar!

-Ron,acalme-se!

-pois, eu quero que ela saiba que estou pouco me lixando pra ela e que pode ficar com aquele apanhadorzinho babaca!Os dois até que combinam não acha?-falou Ron, com toda a sua amargura existente no seu coração e o máximo de sarcasmo que ele pôde empregar na frase.

-Ron, não minta para mim!Eu sei muito bem que você se importa com Hermione!-retrucou Gina,cansada da infantilidade do irmão.

-e o que você quer que eu faça?a hermione destruiu minha vida,não ta vendo?Ela... -ron interrompeu a fala, pois sentiu que se continuasse,ele poderia começar a chorar e que pareceria um idiota chorando na frente da irmã e de Luna.

-Ron, bom... Não sei realmente se Hermione te traiu ou não, ela não me parece alguém que pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas com você... Ron, por que você não fala com ela, sobre o que você está sentindo?

-Gina, acorda!Eu não vou bancar o fraco e ir até lá, sujeito a tomar um pé no traseiro de novo!Não ta percebendo, Gina?Hermione não me quer mais!

-Ron, eu vejo que você ta sofrendo demais por ela!É o melhor que você tem que fazer, Ron!Falar dos seus sentimentos não é ser fraco, é ter muita coragem!

-ouça sua irmã -sorriu luna- se conversar com Hermione você poderá resolver diversos mal-entendidos e quem sabe, vocês dois podem recomeçar do zero...

-não quero voltar com Hermione!Não depois do que ela me fez...

-ta, certo, Ron!-reprimiu Gina- você pode até não voltar com Hermione, mas poderá fazê-la entender o quanto foi ruim o que ela fez com você.

-vou fazê-la entender... -rosnou ron,esfregando as mãos e assumindo um olhar feroz-...quando eu for até lá e der uns tabefes no namoradinho dela,no Vítor krum.

-ah, Ron, o seu único problema é que você é imaturo demais para entender as coisas - desabafou Gina.

-e o seu problema é que você acha que sabe de tudo.

-Ah ta, Ron!Vai lá e pelo menos fala com ela. Hermione está morando na casa que Vitor krum comprou na Inglaterra, com o salário que ele ganha pelo time da Bulgária. Olha,é melhor você andar rápido,antes que se arrependa de não falar com hermione,tudo que você sente.aí,vai ser tarde demais!e você sabe que a pior coisa é se arrepender pelo o que não foi feito nem pelo que nunca foi dito...

- já entendi, Gina!Vou lá, falar com Hermione!Vou jogar na cara dela toda a sujeirada que ela aprontou!E quem vai se sentir mal e arrependida é ela!

-melhor isso do que nada!-falou Gina, meio satisfeita-só que tenta se controlar ao ver o krum, ta Ron?Ou senão todo o plano vai por água abaixo!

-não se preocupe. Vou lá e vou fazer tudo direitinho...

Todos mergulharam em silêncio, que durou até Ron dizer, num tom de voz cansado:

-olha, não gostaria de ser grosso nem nada, mas não estou em condições de comemorar meu aniversário e também estou precisando ficar sozinho, para pensar no que vou dizer para Hermione quando eu estiver lá...

-tudo bem. A gente entende!-Gina se levantou, puxando luna e foi em direção à porta.

As duas destrancaram a porta e a abriram. Depois que Ron se despediu das garotas ele subiu, apressadamente, as escadas, chegou ao seu quarto e pulou sobre a cama. Ele pegou seu travesseiro e enfiou sua cara nele. Fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar em mais nada.

**Puxa, estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam deste capítulo!Desculpe a demora para escrevê-lo é que foi semana de provas... Aí já sabem né?Quase não tenho tempo!Mas aí está o capítulo e espero que apreciem!**


	6. o novo encontro

Todos mergulharam em silêncio, que durou até Ron dizer, num tom de voz cansado:

-olha, não gostaria de ser grosso nem nada, mas não estou em condições de comemorar meu aniversário e também estou precisando ficar sozinho, para pensar no que vou dizer para Hermione quando eu estiver lá...

-tudo bem. A gente entende!-Gina se levantou, puxando luna e foi em direção à porta.

As duas destrancaram a porta e a abriram. Depois que Ron se despediu das garotas ele subiu, apressadamente, as escadas, chegou ao seu quarto e pulou sobre a cama. Ele pegou seu travesseiro e enfiou sua cara nele. Fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar em mais nada.

CONTINUAÇÃO:

capítulo 7-o novo encontro

de manhã,ron finalmente criou coragem para ir até hermione e falar tudo o que sentia. ele escolheu a melhor roupa,tomou banho e se perfumou,tudo isso para falar com ela. parou em frente ao espelho,se perguntando o que hermione pensaria se ele aparecesse na casa de Krum.qual seria a reação dela?

nervoso,enxugou a testa com um lenço.saiu em direção à porta,certo de que ir falar com hermione era a melhor coisa a se fazer.o tempo lá fora estava ensolarado com uma leve brisa.ron ficou parado por um tempo,sentindo a brisa em seu rosto, contemplativo.depois de voltar a si,ele mergulhou a mão no bolso e pegou um papelzinho branco e amassado.era o endereço de vítor krum.mesmo já tendo lido diversas vezes aquele papel,por isso o aspecto amassado,ele já se esquecera do que estava escrito no mesmo.puro nervosismo.

ele,enquanto lia o endereço pensou:

"Pelo menos a casa de krum fica nesta região,dá para ir até lá aparatando."

então ele se escondeu atrás de uma ávore com um tronco imenso-que existia na rua-mentalizou o endereço e desapareceu,detrás da planta.

para a felicidade de ron, conseguiu aparatar no lugar correto.para ele,aparatação era algo complicado e meio desconfortável de se fazer preferia pó-de-flu,mas queria chegar rápido ao seu destino.

ele caminhou na rua larga e arborizada.olhou com espanto os casarões,grandes e imponentes,demonstrando a riqueza das pessoas que ali viviam.lá também tinham quintais gigantes,além de janelas e portas que pareciam enormes vitrais,de tão bem feitas e trabalhadas que eram.algumas casa tinham até estátuas no jardim e grandes fontes de águas.a casa de krum também deveria ser assim,ron pensava,enquanto o monstro da inveja foi crescendo em seu coração.

"não é á toa que a hermione me trocou pelo Krum,com tanta riqueza e luxo..."

ron resolveu parar de pensar nisso.ele não podia perder a cabeça.

ao chegar no endereço viu que a casa de Krum era parecida com as outras,porém era a maior da rua e tinha piscina.uma estátua do apanhador estava no jardim.ron encarou a estátua com um olhar feio,sentindo vontade de parti-la em mil pedacinhos.então ele se deparou com a campainha.por alguns segundos ele pensou que era melhor voltar para sua casa.mas achou melhor tocar a campainha.

depois,ron fitou o jardim,com uma expressão de nervosismo,até a porta da casa de Krum abrir e aparecer algúem.não era Krum ou hermione,como ron supunha.era uma mulher desconhecida,de cabelos louros.ron pensou,então que devia ter errado de endereço.

-pois não?

-er...aqui é a casa do vítor Krum,não é?

a mulher o encarou,com um olhar superior e ao mesmo tempo,desconfiado.

-aqui é a minha casa e do meu noivo.

-seu noivo?

-é!o vítor!quem mais poderia ser?

-espera!não estou entendendo mais nada!

"então,vítor Krum tinha noiva!mas ele não tava com a minha mulher?como pode?e eles tão morando juntos?e a Mione?"

a mulher lançou um olhar zombeteiro.

-não está entendendo O QUÊ?

-bom...-continuou ron,meio intimidado-...não tem alguém morando aqui?hermione granger?

ela fez uma pequena careta e o encarou com um ar ainda mais arrogante.

-ah,a granger!está ela hospedada aqui!pelo menos ela é útil para faxinar a casa e lavar a louça.

a mulher demonstrava claramente seu desprezo por hermione.ron sentiu vontade de socá-la!como ela podia falar uma coisa dessas de hermione?

ron então disse,com um tom de voz raivoso:

-pode chamá-la?por favor?sou o marido dela!só não diga quem eu sou,tá bem?

ela bufou e entrou dentro de casa,falando algo baixinho,para que ron não ouvisse.provavelmente insultos.mas ron nem ligou.ele começou a contemplar a piscina.

passos rumavam em direção á ele,então ron se virou.era hermione,com uma expressão de surpresa.seus olhos se encontraram nos ron.ele abriu um grande sorriso pigarreou e disse:

-oi...?

hermione desviou o olhar e tentou voltar para a casa.

-espera!

ron pegou o braço de hermione.ela disse,um pouco hostil:

-o que quer?

-falar com você,é claro!então,hermione...como vai?

-bom...-hermione titubeou-aqui não é nada mal de morar...embora a eloise fique pegando um pouco no meu pé...

-eloise?este é o nome da patricinha?

-é...é a noiva do krum...embora eu já disse para ele mais de mil vezes o quanto eu acho que ela não é a esposa perfeita para ele...sabe,ela é meio nariz empinado...

-então...você vai continuar morando aqui?

-por enquanto...até encontar um apartamento decente para morar.bom,o Krum,ele até que foi legal de me convidar para morar aqui.antes,eu morava hotel ,eu tentei recusar o convite do Krum,mas era melhor me instalar temporariamente aqui do que ficar num hotel ,por um tempo indeterminado.não tinha condições de me sustentar financeiramente.

-hermione...-ron baixou a cabeça-você não precisava fazer tudo isso só para se afastar de mim.por favor,hermione,vamos voltar para casa...

-não,ron.eu ainda estou muito magoada com o que você fez comigo.você agiu como um...

-eu sei!mas,hermione...eu mudei...eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor para você e preciso de você.

-mas,nós nunca damos certo.

-como pode dizer isso?eu ainda te amo e não desisti de você.hermione,muitas vezes,as pessoas erram,mas pelo menos elas percebem que erraram.então,se aprendi a lição não mereço pelo menos um perdão?ou uma segunda chance?

-ron,eu...eu até que te perdôo,mas é dificil...

-hermione,você não pode desistir de mim,assim,tão fácil.você não sente a minha falta?

uma lágrima rolou no canto esquerdo do rosto de hermione.

-o tempo todo.mas eu não conseguia voltar para casa.simplesmente por orgulho...ou...ou por que eu tinha medo de que você me machucasse de novo...eu sou assim mesmo ron...eu não consigo perdoar fácil as pessoas e não sei direito como agir nessa situação...eu...eu...teria vergonha de reconhecer que errei e também...

-hermione...não precisa ficar assim...você sabe que eu te perdôo...porque eu não saberia mais viver sem você.não quero que você me abandone de novo,tudo bem?só quero estar do seu lado.

ron,então,envolveu hermione em seus braços.ela conrrespondeu ao abraço e murmurou:

-então ron...vamos pra casa...

ron estava muito feliz com esse o nunca esteve.ele falou:

-hermione...você não sabe como estou contente...é bom ter você de volta.enquanto você estava fora,não foi muito fácil minha vida também,sabe?quando me falaram que você estava na casa do krum,eu pensei que...bom,foi besteira,da minha parte...que você estava me traindo com o Krum,mas é claro que não,né?como fui burro!

hermione baixou o rosto.

-ron...tenho que confessar uma coisa para você...bom eu...não te traí com o Krum...mas teve um dia que ele já chegou a declarar para mim que me amava...e então...ele me beijou...mas eu disse que ele era louco,pois já tinha uma noiva e me tranquei no meu quarto...planejei sair no dia seguinte da casa,ir para outro local.bom,mas enquanto eu preparava minhas malas ele chegou e disse que havia confundido seus sentimentos por mim e então,resolvemos todo aquele mal-entendido

hermione achava que ron iria desculpa-la mesmo assim,afinal ela foi honesta com ele:não chegou a traí-lo embora só tinha ficado uma vez com ele,embora não tivesse culpa.ele a beijou de surpresa.mas ron não entendeu.seu rosto foi assumindo um tom vermelho e ele começou a gritar:

-COMO ASSIM,VOCÊ BEIJOU O VÍTOR KRUM?ENQUANTO EU TAVA LÁ SOFRENDO,VOCÊ ME CHIFRAVA COM O VÍTINHO,NÃO É?E AINDA FIZ O PAPEL DE TOLO!COMO SEMPRE!RON WEASLEY:O MAIOR IDIOTA DA FACE DA TERRA!É ISSO,NÃO É?VOCÊ ME AMA MUITO MESMO,NÉ HERMIONE?ME AMA TANTO QUE ME TRAIU COM OUTRO HOMEM!E JUSTO O VÍTOR KRUM!

-ron!calma!eu não estava namorando com ele!foisó uma vez e não foi minha culpa!ele até pedi desculpas depois!

-PARA DE MENTIR!SUA FALSA!VOCÊ ENGANOU O TEMPO TODO!FICA COM ELE VAI!VAI SE AGARRAR COM O VITINHO!VOCÊS DOIS SE MERECEM!

-ron...você...-hermione começou a chorar,decepcionada-VOCÊ CONTINUA O IMATURO DE SEMPRE!ENTÃO,VÁ EMBORA DAQUI!

hermione saiu correndo em direção a um bosque,que tinha no final da rua.ron espumava de raiva.ela ardia em seu peito.então ele pegou uma pedra e atirou na estátua do jardim de vítor krum.a estátua rachou.ron ficou parado,morrendo de vontade de acabar com a raça do vítor Krum.de uma vez por todas.

-o que aconteceu-indagou vítor krum aparecendo no jardim.

ron berrou e avançou em cima de vítor krum.o apanhador conseguiu segurar fortemente ron,mas acabou ficando com um hematoma no rosto.

-por que você me bateu?

-SEU GRANDE IMBECIL!SEU GRANDE LADRÃO DE ESPOSAS!VOU ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA SEU M...

-do que você está falando?cadê a hermione?

-isso!vá procurar a tola da minha mulher!para sua informação,ela foi pra aquele lado...

-PRA AQUELE LADO?-krum berrou incrédulo-PRO LADO DO BOSQUE?

-é!que foi?

-ela não pode ter ido para aquele lado lá é perigoso,ela pode se perder e nunca mais ser encontrada.ou pode aparecer morta!lá naquele bosque pode aparecer coisas terríveis e...

-ótimo!vá buscá-la,então!

-não!não vou ali nem que me ofreçam um milhão de galeões!tá louco? suícidio,cara!

ron ficou satisfeito ao ver que Krum se borrava de medo.mas falou,em tom provocativo:

-e a sua namorada?não vai salvá-la?

krum encarou ron como se ele estivesse maluco:

-minha namorada?ela é a sua esposa não é?ela nunca trairia você comigo!cara!ela só pensava em você!eu bem que tentei..e ela nunca ligou pra mim...como antes...porque você não vai procurá-la

ron então percebeu a porcaria que fez.vítor estava dizendo a verdade ou...por que ele falaria isso se fosse mentira?ron então,pensou que tinha que resgatar hermione.antes que ela encontrasse algum perigo naquele maldito bosque.

-eu vou até lá...

-boa sorte,mesmo!embora,tenha poucas chances de sair ileso!

e então vítor Krum entrou na sua casa.assim que ele fechou a porta,ron saiu correndo.embrenhou-se no meio do mato.não pensou no que poderia acontecer a ele só queria tirar hermione.antes que acontecesse algo e fosse tarde demais.ron não se perdoaria

**fim do capítulo.**


	7. Desespero e lágrimas

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Bom, eu gostaria de dizer obrigado por acompanharem minha história e pelos reviews

**Bom, eu gostaria de dizer obrigado por acompanharem minha história e pelos reviews. Sim, é o final da minha história. Vou sentir saudades, foi muito divertido fazê-la. Bem... Espero que gostem... No capítulo anterior...**

"_e então Vítor Krum entrou na sua casa. assim que ele fechou a porta, Ron saiu correndo. embrenhou-se no meio do mato. não pensou no que poderia acontecer a ele só queria tirar Hermione. antes que acontecesse algo e fosse tarde demais. Ron não se perdoaria"_

**Capítulo 7- desespero e lágrimas **

Ron corria cada vez mais, á medida que ia adentrando a mata fechada. Galhos aranhavam seus braços e seu rosto. Mas ele não parou de correr nem por um segundo.

Depois de certa distância, Ron começou a se sentir muito cansado. Ele jogou-se no chão, extremamente ofegante.

"droga" ele pensou, sentindo seu braço doer "se eu não fosse tão idiota, isto nunca aconteceria"

Ele olhou em direção ás árvores, sentindo um grande remorso. Então, continuou a andar, num ritmo mais lento agora, e algumas vezes, parava para tomar fôlego e então, continuava a procurá-la. Como ele iria achá-la?A floresta parecia ser tão grande como a floresta proibida em Hogwarts... Mas parecia ser muito mais calma, pelo menos naquele momento... Será que era verdade o que Krum havia dito sobre ela?

"talvez... as aparências enganam..."

O sol ia desaparecendo lentamente do céu. A noite não demoraria a cair. Ron começou a ficar mais preocupado ainda:

"será mais difícil encontrá-la se tiver tudo escuro."

Ron continuava a andar, até ouvir o barulho de folhas se mexendo. Alerta, ele parou de caminhar, sentindo seu coração disparar. Ele começou a olhar para todas as direções e não viu nada. Então, seguiu em frente, tentando apenas pensar em Hermione. O que seria aquilo?Animais inofensivos da floresta?A própria Hermione?Ou alguma coisa sinistra que Ron desconhecia?

Exausto, ele parou para descansar e ouviu de novo o as mãos tremendo, sacou a varinha de seu bolso e seguiu, lentamente, em direção ao barulho. Ao remover algumas plantas que ocultava quem quer que seja ele teve a impressão de ver um borrão cinza se afastando do local. Mas poderia ser só impressão...

Quanto mais os segundos corriam, o céu ficava cada vez mais escuro. Dava para ver algumas estrelas aparecendo no horizonte e a cor amarelada do final da tarde sumindo, enquanto surgia o tom escuro da noite.

Ron sentiu o ar ficando frio á medida que caía a noite e os ventos sibilarem cada vez mais forte, percorrendo as folhas das árvores. Ron andou mais cautelosamente, percorrendo um trecho da mata mais acidentados, cheio de pedras incrustadas na terra.

Quando estava caminhando entre duas rochas, numa parte acidentada e inclinada do terreno, ele escorregou e caiu sentado, apoiando suas mãos numa planta para impedir que batesse a cabeça no chão. Ele começou a sentir suas pernas e costas doerem, graças á queda.

Xingando muito alto, ele notou que a sola de um dos seus sapatos estava vermelha, com sangue. Ele estava sangrando?Ron olhou as rochas onde havia escorregado e notou uma poça de sangue. Levou algum tempo para notar que o sangue não era seu. Quando percebeu, ele começou a ficar muito desesperado e seus olhos começaram a se encher de água. Será que Hermione se ferira?

"não! o que aconteceu com a Hermione? não pode ser!"

Ele levantou-se e saiu correndo para um lado qualquer. Corria compulsivamente, como se a vida de Hermione dependesse do quanto corresse. Muitas vezes, ele se chocava com uma árvore que vinha em sua frente, pois seu nervosismo o impedia de ficar atento na trilha.

Diminuindo o ritmo dos passos, mas nunca parando de andar, Ron tateou o bolso á procura de sua varinha. Já estava escuro. Quando a tirou do bolso, ele murmurou "lumus!" e a varinha produziu uma luz clara, iluminando todas as folhagens ao seu redor.

Ele procurava em cada canto, esperando que a silhueta de Hermione surgisse no meio da mata. Mas se ele nunca a encontrasse viva?Quer dizer, ele havia encontrado sangue!Não!Ele não podia se permitir pensar nessas coisas!Tinha que se concentrar nas buscas!

Várias vezes, Ron encontrava animais silvestres no caminho, levando enormes sustos com a presença deles. A mesma coisa ocorreu quando ele encontrou uma corça. Seus olhos brilhavam no escuro e ela parecia tensa, perto de Ron. De repente, a corça saiu correndo, alarmada com alguma coisa.

Ele ouviu o barulho das folhas. Alguns sussurros. Suando frio, ele levantou a varinha e a ergueu em direção aos sons. Uma mão rugosa afastou dois galhos de árvore:

-ESTUPOR...!

-QUEM ESTA AÍ?

O coração dele deu um leve sobressalto. Então, pouco tempo depois, Ron se sentia aliviado. Era apenas um senhor, de bastante idade, parecendo tão perdido quanto ele.

-mas...quem é você?

Ele andava curvado e sua voz era titubeante e aguda. Agora,encarava-o com um olhar muito fixo,produzindo um enorme contraste entre seus olhos azul-marinhos e os olhos claros de Ron.

Ron piscou várias vezes antes de responder, como se o olhar fixo do homem o incomodasse demais. Ele abriu a boca e disse:

-olá... Er... Senhor... Bom, eu acho que estou perdido aqui e...

O homem abriu um sorriso, ainda com um olhar fixo em Ron. Mas ele não incomodava mais. Na verdade, agora, o homem parecia bem simpático.

Ron começou a rir, meio sem jeito. O velho começou a dar tapinhas em suas costas e falou:

-não se preocupe, amigo. Eu conheço esta mata como ninguém. Vou te ajudar a sair daqui.

De repente, Ron se lembrou de Hermione.

-mas minha esposa!Ela está perdida, também!Tenho que procurá-la!

O homem baixou o olhar e ficou pensativo. Mas, logo em seguida disse:

-não se preocupe, moço. Vamos encontrar tua esposa, rapidinho. Pra mim, esta floresta não tem nenhum segredo. Você vai ver que logo ela estará em seus braços, salva.

Ron se sentiu mais seguro e grato com esta resposta.

Os dois se embrenharam na mata em silêncio, acompanhados de barulhos vindos da escuridão e de algum canto da mata.

Depois, Ron começou a ficar mais ofegante e encharcado de suor. O homem decidiu parar. Sentaram-se, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. O homem continuava quieto até Ron perguntar:

-bom, meu nome é Ron Weasley. E o da minha mulher é Hermione Granger. E o seu?

- Dheimos Caronte.

-legal!Muito prazer.

Dheimos continuava a olhar para o lado, ocultando o rosto sob o capuz de suas vestes. Preocupado, Ron olhou para a direção em que Dheimos olhava, mas não viu nada e achou que o homem estivesse apenas meditando. Ron continuou a fazer perguntas, das quais Dheimos respondia sempre gentilmente e pouco tempo depois já haviam iniciado uma conversa animada. Ron soube de um monte de coisas sobre Dheimos: ele já havia estudado em Hogwarts, era da Grifinória ("uma pessoa de bom coração, então"), não tinha esposa nem filhos,torcia para o flechas de appleby ( "eca!melhor é o Chudley") e etc.

O homem estava sempre sorrindo, o que começou a dar-lhe uma aparência mais juvenil e simpática e Ron já estava começando a ficar muito amigo dele. Pouco tempo depois, Ron começou a pensar em Hermione e como ela estaria passando a noite na floresta:

-olha, Dheimos, o papo tava bom, mas não podemos nos esquecer da Mione. Ela pode estar em grave perigo, neste exato momento. Preciso encontrá-la, mais do que nunca...

Ron começou a se sentir culpado de não a estar procurando e ficar conversando. Encontrá-la era sua obrigação, seu dever!

Dheimos ocultou por um tempo a face no seu capuz. Mas o capuz caiu e sua face parecia preocupada e ele parecia compreensivo com sofrimento de Ron.

-Certo. Ron, Eu entendo como você deve estar sentindo muito a falta dela. Vamos procurá-la, é claro. Mas antes disso você não quer dormir, para recuperar... Er... Você sabe... Suas energias?

Ron ficou levemente enfurecido:

-dormir?Mas como, se estou bastante nervoso para isso!Eu ficaria acordado durante mil noites só tentando achá-la!

Dheimos parecia estranhamente inconformado.

-eu compreendo você, mas é melhor dormir para se poupar de todo o sofrimento... É o melhor a fazer... No seu caso...

Ron tapou os ouvidos, infantilmente.

-por favor, cara!Se você continuar com isto eu juro que vou te azarar!

-DURMA!

Ron ficou surpreso ao ver que Dheimos estava berrando com ele. Dheimos estava exageradamente enfurecido.

-DURMA!Durma... Durma para sempre... PARA TODO O SEMPRE!

Ron notou que o homem sorria, mas não era aquele sorriso simpático, nem inocente que ele costumava exibir. Era um sorriso maldoso, doentio... De um assassino.

"cara! ele é maluco! o que ele quis dizer com isso? que besteira é essa?"

Antes que Ron pudesse tirar suas conclusões, o homem levantou o braço, como se quisesse jogar uma praga ou uma maldição em cima dele. Agilmente, Ron catou sua varinha do chão, antes que o homem pronunciasse um estranho encantamento.

-PROTEGO MAXIMUM!

Então, Ron produziu um feitiço escudo bem forte. O homem berrou e tentou atingir o escudo que ele produzira, com uma série de maldições e pragas. Ron rezava para que Dheimos não fosse capaz de atingir o escudo, caso contrário seria o seu fim.

Quando a última palavra de uma série de feitiços esquisitos fora pronunciada, Dheimos gritou um grito que cortara o silencio angustiante da noite e se desintegrou no ar, se separando em criaturas parecidas com morcegos, mas muito mais sinistras do que meros morcegos.

Ron desfez seu escudo,quando tudo terminou, agradecido pelo seu feitiço ter sido forte o bastante para agüentar o ataque de Dheimos. De repente ouviu uma voz parecida com a do próprio Dheimos Caronte:

"sua amada não conseguiu sobreviver aos perigos da floresta. está morta. EU MATEI HERMIONE GRANGER!"

A última frase ecoou no ambiente e na cabeça de o coração acelerado ele começou a correr para o lado direito da floresta, chegando á conclusão que Dheimos Caronte era uma assombração ou uma criatura terrível da floresta. Logo,sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto,quentes e úmidas.

"não... Hermione... ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA! NÃO ESTÁ!"

Ele devia encontrá-la. Pelo menos seu corpo, se ela estivesse morta... Ele tinha que ver se era verdade o que Dheimos disse... Caso o contrário não poderia acreditar... Se acreditasse suas esperanças ruiriam e ele não conseguiria mais viver... Sobreviveria com a culpa e a saudades...

Ron tentou esquecer a frase. Para isso, se forçava a pensar nos momentos felizes entre ele e Mione e até num futuro próspero e feliz... Ao lado dela...

"a esperança é a única força que tenho, agora..."

Mas a aparição de alguma coisa o fez esquecer-se do que Dheimos disse e da preocupação com Hermione por um tempo. Algo chocante. Ron viu um monstro estirado sobre uma enorme rocha. Seu corpo era escorregadio e parecido com o de uma centopéia, de tão esguio e longo que era. A criatura parecia sugar o ar do ambiente,tornando-o mais escasso, com um enorme ronco vindo de seu estômago. Ela não tinha olhos, era cinzenta e entre seus dentes havia saliva e sangue, que escorria até o chão. Parecia adormecida.

Ron sentiu uma enorme tristeza que ia se apoderando da mente dele. Logo, reconheceu os sintomas: aquela criatura era parenta dos dementadores, uma espécie semelhante a eles, da qual Ron nunca ouvira falar. Decidido, lembrou-se do feitiço de Harry:

-EXPECTRO PATRONUM!

Ao mesmo tempo em que saía da varinha de ron um cachorro prateado,a criatura acordou e se assustou com a luz quente e clara que saía da varinha de ron,junto com seu patrono.o patrono a estava ferindo,abrindo corte que se assemelhavam á buracos negros em sua pele lisa e deslizou-se para longe dali e assim que desapareceu do alcance da vista de ron,este correu para o lado oposto:

"cara! Krum tem razão! aqui é sinistro! nunca vi nada igual! é melhor me mandar o quanto antes com a Mione."

Ron seguiu por uma trilha da mata mais iluminada pela lua e o brilho das estrelas.

Parecia o trecho mais seguro da mata, pois Ron encontrou vários animais inofensivos ali. Mas um barulho persistente o seguia o que fez Ron apertar o passo, em vez de ficar admirando as belezas daquela parte da floresta.

De repente, ele ouviu alguém o coração na mão ele se aproximou, receoso, tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho. Podia ser uma armadilha de alguma criatura ou sabe lá o que podia ser.

Ron se deparou com um vulto de cabelos castanhos chorando sobre alguma coisa. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu. Era Hermione. Ela estava chorando sobre uma rocha e mal notou que ele se aproximava, cada vez mais perto.

Ron pigarreou e a cutucou levemente, no ombro. Ela levou um susto e quase gritou ao sentir que alguém a tocara. Porém, se acalmou ao ver a figura de Ron,embora parecesse a procurou pela floresta inteira, durante todo esse tempo?

-Hermione... -Ron disse, com dificuldade. A emoção estava quase o impedindo de falar - finalmente eu... Eu... Encontrei você...

Hermione estava toda arranhada e havia um corte superficial em sua perna. Mas ela sobrevivera e era o que importava. Hermione, praticamente se jogou nos braços de Ron, quase o jogando no chão:

-RON!v-você não sabe o que eu passei aqui!e-eu ouvi vozes,m-murmúrios esquisitos!o-ouvi ba-barulhos e vi v-vultos,aparições,a-além de criaturas da-das trevas!

-eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo... Eu passei por poucas e boas também...

Hermione baixou a cabeça, meio envergonhada:

-mas, Ron... Eu achava que você me odiava porque o Vítor krum, ele...

-esquece isso, Hermione!Eu me toquei que na verdade você nunca havia gostado dele e então fui atrás de você... É melhor esquecermos tudo aquilo que passamos e recomeçarmos tudo.

-tem razão, Ron- Hermione continuava de cabeça baixa, mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto - nós fomos bem infantis, imaturos, não aceitávamos nossas diferenças... Enfim... Espero que nós nos aceitemos na próxima...

-é mesmo, Hermione. Eu sempre vou me lembrar que o nosso amor vence todas as diferenças.

Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione e se aproximou dela. Hermione fechou os olhos... Porém...

-o que é isso, ron?

Os dois acabaram de ouvir um barulho muito forte vindo detrás de Hermione. Eles viram uma árvore cair perto da onde se encontravam. Ron pegou o braço de Hermione:

-CORRE!

Ele a puxava para qualquer direção da barulho estranho os perseguia:

-RON! VAMOS APARATAR!COMO NÃO PENSEI NISTO ANTES!

-APARATAR?NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR!

-VAI SIM!CONFIA EM SI MESMO!

Então, ron fechou os olhos e logo,os dois aparataram numa outra parte da floresta:

-droga!Não podemos sair dessa floresta por aparatação!

-calma!Vamos encontrar o caminho!

Com as varinhas na mão os dois procuravam a saída, correndo desesperadamente. Por sorte, Hermione reconheceu uma área da floresta em que havia passado. Torcendo para que nenhum perigo os alcançasse, eles saíram da floresta, chegando à Rua de Krum.

Hermione olhou para Ron. Estava tão ofegante quanto ele. Então Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-ufa!Desta vez nós escapamos!

-é...

Ron selou seus lábios nos de Hermione. Ela correspondeu ao beijo e então,depois de alguns segundos,se afastou e disse:

-Ron, nunca mais eu vou te abandonar.

-e eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora.

Os dois agora estavam bem próximos um do outro. Ron sentia o coração acelerado e a respiração densa de Hermione. Ela pegou na mão dele, sorrindo:

-então, vamos?Acho que chega de problemas por hoje.

-vamos. Estou me sentindo um trapo. Preciso descansar.

Hermione riu. E os dois aparataram daquela rua e voltaram para casa. Juntos.

**Fim**


End file.
